Alone Again
by xxxEdwardsAngelofDarknessxxx
Summary: Edward and Bella Broke up and Edward moved on. What happens when the former lovers get trapped on an airplane...can they find love again, or will someone get in their way...A/U E/B E/C **M for possible future lemons**
1. Prologue

"Well folks, we have calm skies ahead so I'm going to go ahead and turn off the fasten seatbelt sign, you're free to move about Air Force One. I hope you kids enjoy your flight; you and your dates deserve it for winning the Teen Future President Essay Contest!" the Captain announced over intercom.

Edward, however, was feeling anything but calm. Inside his heart was a storm of emotions. Camilla was tittering with Cas in the corner. He couldn't help but feel threatened; her scheming and torn him and Bella apart. Bella…

Bella was slumped in the corner, nervously playing with her glossy locks. Edward felt a surge of familiar yearning… but no, he reminded himself, that could never be. Besides, he was with Cas now. He was happy.

He was happy, right? Well, he had won this essay contest. One step closer to being the first vampire president, he tried to reassure himself. He failed and pined poetically. Just then, his date appeared.

"Hey," Cas smiled. Cas was beautiful. His hair fell artfully on his forehead; he had a tiny smirk that Edward had to resist kissing away. He was an angel in the literal of the word. How, then, did it seem to Edward, that Bella was more angelic?

He tore himself away from the thought. He was happy with Cas. He'd rescued him from the grips of a horrible sex addiction and never looked back. Sure, they had trouble, but who hadn't? He loved Castiel.

Just then, Barack Obama came in. "Welcome, future Teen Presidents (and dates)!" He boomed. "I HOPE you all have a good time. I HOPE this trip inspires you. I HOPE to speak to each of you personally."

He first approached Camilla and her date Bella. Edward couldn't hear what they were saying but Camilla was moving her eyebrows with exaggerated enthusiasm and Bella was looking uncomfortable.

Barack then came to Edward, and his date Castiel. He shook both their hands firmly. Did Edward imagine it, or did Barack's hand linger on Cas's? "It's great to meet you both," Barack smiled, glancing at Cas. "I HOPE to talk to you all individually and develop a line of communication with the young people of America." He looked at Castiel askance. "How about you first? Why don't you come down to the presidential suite."


	2. Chapter 1

Barack caressed Castiel's chest. "This is wrong," said Castiel. "Then I don't want to be right!" Barack responded in a husky voice. Just then, Michelle opened the door to the Air Force One grand bedroom and saw what was going on. "I can't believe you would do that, Barack!" said Michelle furiously, "What are Sasha and Malia going to think?!?!" Then Barack got off the bed to confront his wife. "Forget it, Michelle! It's over between us!" he yelled angrily. "It's over when I say it's over!" said Michelle and stormed off. Suddenly, Edward came in.

"What's going on?!" Edward growled ferociously," How could you Cas?! You promised me you were through with this! How can i trust you?" Edward stormed out of the room holding back tears and trying to maintain some sense of control.

Edward returned after realizing that he could not storm off an airplane mid-flight. His raging visage melted into one of utter agony. "How could you, Cas," he repeated again in a whisper, as he lost the battle to control his emotions and one perfect tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Castiel replied, looking away in shame. "I can't help myself. You know that. I'm trying to change baby, I'm trying."

"You were my fallen angel," Edward whispered, slowly shaking his head. His anger swelled up once again inside him and a torrent of pain was unleashed. "YOU WERE MY FALLEN ANGEL."

Barack shifted uncomfortably. "I better go talk to Michelle." He rushed out of the room, weighed down by Edward's icy stare.

Castiel and Edward were alone. "No where to go," Edward growled with a humorless smile. "We deal with this now."

Castiel smiled sadly. "You were the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. And I'll never forget that. But I love you too much to be in this relationship. I'll just keep hurting you. You think it's only Barack? I'll spare you details... but it's not only Barack."

Edward stared, stunned. His mouth grasped desperately for the words that still eluded him.

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered, moving to touch Edward's face, gentle as angel's wings. "But I have to go now."

Suddenly Castiel was gone, and Edward was alone. Alone again.

He had to get out of that cold, lonely room. He was going to go to Cas and make things right, even if it meant giving up his whole world. Camilla bumped into Edward in the hallway. "Eddie, what's wrong?" she said with a flirty voice while flickering her eyeslashes, "you know this plane is big, but it's not big enough for you to avoid me." Edward didn't know what to say. Ever since Camilla got between him and Bella things have never been the same between them... he knew it couldn't trust her. "It's nothing," Edward lied and continued on his way. Once he got to the bedroom that was otherwise occupied by Sasha (it's not now because she vacationing with the JoBros), Edward locked the door and poured himself on to the bed. He couldn't contain his emotions now. After everything he and Cas had been through, there was just no going back. Castiel... Cas... how? Edward recalled the feel of his soft lips against his chest on those long afternoons in the cornfield. Oh Cas, Edward though, you'll always be the one for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Just as Bella was about to throw out the pregnancy test, she heard a huge crash come from somewhere in the Plane. She was terrified, she had always hated flying, she didn't even know why she agreed to on this stupid trip. Things had been tense with Camilla ever since Edward and she was really confused when Camilla asked her to come on this trip, but she figured if Camilla had been trying to mend fences she should try too.

"What the hell is your problem!" Bella heard the shouting coming from somewhere very nearby.

"You are you dirty whore, how could you take advantage of him like that!?!" she could hear a man yelling now.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I was just-just--I'm sorry!" Bella froze. she knew that voice and now she rushed off to see what was going on.

Edward was crying, something he rarely ever did, and Bella's first instinct was to go and comfort her lion, but she stopped. Cas should be the one comforting him now, not her. She couldn't understand the scene layed out in front of her. Camilla was half naked on the floor fuming while Cas was screaming and Edward tried to explain what was happening.

"She threw herself at me, and you broke up with ME ,you hurt ME, so you don't get to be upset!!" He exploded at Cas. Cas looked stunned, Edward had never spoken to him like that.

"Whatever, i don't care Edward, screw whatever whore you feel like, you're not my problem anymore!" Cas stormed out of the room, he wasn't used to feeling so human and he had to escape the prying eyes of the people around him.

Bella didn't know what to do, she tried to slink slowly out of the room before anyone noticed she was there, but just as she had almost made it out, Edward had caught sight of her.

"Bella!" he said angrily " come to make fun of me have you, tell me what a damned fool I was!?"

"I-uh-uh-I, I heard shouting and I-uh-"

"-sure you did, you just came to gloat."- Edward was screaming at her now, she started to silently sob. All she could think of was how things used to be, back when she was actually happy.

"_No Mike, stop it!" she screamed as he forced himself on top of her. She had been going out with him for a month now and he seemed like a nice enough guy. Until one day he decided he wanted more from her._

_ "No Mike!" she started sobbing as she scratched at him and tried to get him off of her but couldn't. "NO!!"_

_ "Shut up Bella!" Mike screamed as he ripped off her shirt and started to unzip his jeans, "You know you want -"_

_ Just then Mike was thrown off her and she heard a violent crash. Mike lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, where Edward Cullen stood in all his magnificent glory, towering over him, his brow glistening with sweat._

_ "Are you ok?" He asked her in a hushed tone, "Do you need to go to the hospital?"_

_ "No," she replied softly, still in shock, "Thank you" was all she could think to say. Edward picked her up as though she weighed nothing and looked down at her. God he was beautiful, he had the face of an angel and the most beautiful body she had ever seen. Ever since he had first saved her they had been inseparable. He took care of her, she was his delicate little lamb, and she loved him more than anything in the universe. They had been through everything together and she had even stood by Edward's side as he refused to deal with his sex addiction. Then one day, he just ended it. He told her he didn't love her anymore and he couldn't stand the sight of her. _

It had been months but the pain that she felt in her chest wouldn't fade. She constantly saw Edward and Cas- God she hated him-being all lovey dovey like she and Edward used to be. It made her sick. When Edward left her, part of her soul died. She had finally started to come to terms with things when she realized she was late, something that never happened... She was going to figure things out and then she agreed to come on this stupid trip. Why did she even agree!? That jezebel Camilla had always been in love with Edward, something that Bella was well aware of but she just ignored it, she thought Edward's love for her was undying, just as he was, but it wasn't. He had never cared for her like she cared for him. Never.

"Fuck you Edward," she said quietly as she slowly walked away. he was stunned, she had never talked to him like that before. He didn't even think she cared anymore, she never looked at him, she just kept her head down and played, with her shiny curls whenever he entered into a room.

"Whatever," he growled as he searched everywhere for Cas, he had to make things right. it was then he realized that Camilla had been following him.

"What do you want, you unfeeling wretch!?" he screamed at her, "Come to do more damage!"

"Why don't you love me Edward!?" she sobbed at him, "I gave up everything for you, I dumped Joe for you, I gave up my friends who told me I was a fool for trying to make you love me!! and you just won't! I can't get you out of my head Edward!!" and with that she pounced. He was so in shock, he couldn't do anything . She wrapped her legs around his toned, sculpted body and pressed her lips against his. He was just about to push her off when...


	4. Chapter 3

Castiel couldn't believe what he saw. His was the kind who did not use rage--he hardly had emotions at all before meeting Edward--but his face was full of rage and anger almost as though he was turning into Lucifer himself. Without a word, Castiel began to walk away, but was swiftly halted by Edward.

"Cas," Edward said, knowing full well how ashamed he should be.

"I don't want to talk about this," Castiel said as he was still walking away.

"She forced herself on me Cas, I was looking for you and that pernicious snake jumped on me! I love you Cas!" Edward said and his pale face began to well up again. "You don't know what it's like... what it's like to live the pain of being a vampire!"

Castiel was not amused. "I don't know what it's like?! Edward, I've been waiting 2,000 years to meet someone like you! I fell and gave it all up... for you."

By now Cas was close to tears as well. Edward could see the pain on his face and only felt worse about himself.

"Maybe," Edward said like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar, "Maybe if you knew what it was like to be a vampire, you might understand me better and it will help our relationship."

"What our you saying?" Cas responded in his deep, rugged voice.

"I guess I'm saying," Edward was hesitant to get the words out, "I guess I'm saying, you can use my body as you vessel if you want."

"No!" Castiel said now stepping very close to Edward's face, "Baby, I could be never do that to you. That body I'm in now, it's screaming. My celestial powers are almost too much to handle!"

"Please," Edward said, "I'm living in so much shame... I need my soulless body to take a break from my blood thirsty ways."

"For how long?" said Castiel, now almost as vulnerable as Edward, "You know I can't last long without you!"

"You'll always be with me, Cas," Edward said in a soft voice, almost as though he were the angel in the relationship.

And with that, Castiel's eyes began pure white. Camilla, who up 'til now was completely silent, began to scream and cover her eyes. Castiel's vessel, Jimmy as he was called, fell to the ground. Edward's face suddenly became very stoic. It was not Edward anymore, it was Castiel. Castiel examined the figure and muscles on his new body. It was strange for him--possessing a body he was used to caressing.

There was no heartbeat. The body was so cold. Vampire. That's what Castiel had now become. He was an angel possessing a vampire. It felt strange at first--the only body Cas had possessed in over 2000 years was Jimmy, and Edward felt so different. Jimmy! Oh God!

Cas ran over Jimmy who was lay peacefully on the floor. He was in a deep sleep. Cas didn't know if he should let him be in peace for only a little while longer.


End file.
